


Proposition

by M_D_Wilson



Category: SSF, Super Science Friends
Genre: Blowjobs, Grinding, M/M, aslo really sappy, channeled my inner Shakespeare at one point, handjobs, literally all I will write sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_D_Wilson/pseuds/M_D_Wilson
Summary: Is Thomas Edison bold, stupid, or boldly stupid? That’s all Nikola can think of when his boss makes him an offer he should refuse, yet... Here he is, standing outside Thomas’ office door.





	Proposition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thenonehater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenonehater/gifts).



> ily Bïtch enjoy your sin

“... I beg your pardon?”, Nikola asked, speaking in clipped words that made Thomas wince just a bit. “Please, I need you to repeat that _brilliant_ idea you just had regarding my mouth, your likely undersized reproductive organ, and my invention. I’m not quite sure if I heard you correctly.”, he continued, crossing his arms as he began glaring at his boss. Really, his soon to be ex-boss. Thomas’ face had reddened when he even brought the idea up, but having Nikola react so harshly only made the fire on his cheeks even hotter.

 

“All I’m saying, Nikola, is that we both stand to benefit from this… Proposition.”, he began, choosing his words carefully and speaking softly. Nikola merely scoffed, those painfully blue eyes darting around the room until they landed on the one door out. “Look, just give yourself some time to think it over. In a week, we can discuss the proposition and your decision further.”, he added, moving towards the door. Nikola visibly bristled at the movement, hands curling into shaky fists.

 

“You speak as though I’m being unreasonable.”, he spat out, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end as some sort of primal need to escape filled his very being. “I mean, you ask me to break the law! You ask me to… To _whore_ myself out for my own damn invention! What part of you thinks that’s even remotely okay?!?”, he said, voice getting higher in pitch as his breathing become shallow. He was panicking, muscles tensing and heart beating out of its usual rhythm. It actually reminded him of how his body reacted before he had a vision, but this time he only felt a dizzying sense of helplessness with the current situation.

 

“... Like I said, Nikola, one week. Think it over, make your decision, and tell me next Saturday by six in the evening.”, Thomas continued smoothly, ignoring the visible panic on his employee’s face. “Just remember that it’s a win-win situation, as long as you _keep your mouth shut._ I’ll have your little invention patented and your name _ruined_ if you ever even _think_ to tell someone about my little proposition.”, he threatened, giving Nikola a sickly sort of grin before he finally left the man alone in his study.

 

The moment the heavy, oaken door swung shut, Nikola was all but running across the room to lock it. His hands shook as he did so, surprise tears blurring his vision as his chest tightened. Not only was he expected to spend the following week making his decision, but Thomas already had a plan to leave him destitute and potentially imprisoned if he tried to speak out against him! He leaned back against the door heavily, slowly sliding down into a slump as he cried silently. The sunlight that trickled in through the window waned away until he was bathed in darkness, a steady pounding ache in his temples complimenting his puffy, bloodshot eyes perfectly.

 

For the next five days, Tesla hardly left his room. He was used to only three hours or so of sleep a night, but he slept even less as his mind raced with thoughts of what could happen to him in his sleep. Already tall and rather wiry, he actually managed to lose weight during this time due to how little he ate. Eating meant he had to leave his room, with the safety of that thick door and the sturdy, metal lock. Leaving the room meant having to sneak out to eat or getting something from the dining area the other workers used. Sneaking out meant he could run into Thomas, as did eating in the community dining area.

 

So he stayed in his room until the dawn of the sixth day, eyes hazy and movements sluggish as Nikola succumbed to his baser desires and left the sanctuary of his room for something to eat. The other workers fell quiet as he stepped into the dining area, though he was so lost in his own mind that he didn’t notice their silence as he rummaged in the cabinets for sustenance. He didn’t even notice Thomas’ presence in the corner. Even as the other man’s eyes were glued to his back, following him throughout his entire journey until he stumbled out of the dining area with a plate and glass.

 

For the first time since he made the suggestion, Thomas felt a bit of guilt start to eat away at his mind. Nikola had looked so pale and sickly, more out of it than he normally was… And hell, it wasn’t as if it was some mystery as to why he acted that way! He’d openly and clearly threatened the man with potential jail time if he did so much as breathe a word of his offer, then left the man alone in a panic. Clearly, he had fucked up rather majorly.

 

Thomas found himself cutting his lunch break short, instead opting to pay Nikola a visit. He hesitated outside the man’s door, taking a deep breath to steady his nerves and knock twice. A muffled sound of surprise (fear?) was what he got in response, coupled with the sound of a chair scraping roughly across the floor. The door flew open, Nikola managing a look of exhausted annoyance rather well until he registered who was standing there. It was replaced with an almost frantic fear, not unlike that of a fox that’s coming to the end of the hunt and has found itself surrounded by bloodthirsty hounds.

 

“... I still have today and tomorrow to make my decision, Edison.”, Nikola protested weakly, moving to close the door in his face. Thomas wedged his foot between the door and the frame, though, keeping it open a few inches. “Don’t think I won’t break your foot if it means you’ll leave me alone.”, he threatened, though the fear in his eyes and the hollowness of his words betrayed his bluff.

 

“Look, I just… I want to apologize. Let me in, please?”, Thomas asked, speaking as softly and as gently as he could manage. Nikola seemed to stiffen at the request, tired eyes now oddly alert as they looked everywhere but at Thomas. Distantly, he could hear footsteps and laughter.  “If I try explaining myself out here, we could _both_ get found out. It wouldn’t matter how much we tried to explain, then, because we’d both be in trouble.”, he added, speaking hurriedly. The sound of approaching footsteps were getting closer and closer, with loud laughter echoing down the hall.

 

“Fine.”, Nikola finally hissed, opening the door before he yanked Thomas into the room. The door was quickly shut once more, though it remained unlocked this time. The taller man still eyed him warily, putting as much distance between the two as physically possible in the cluttered room. It was… Almost disconcerting, really, the way the room was. Nikola had always had his own odd conventions about what terms like “clean” or “cluttered” meant, but this was beyond his usual eccentricity! Tools were strewn about haphazardly on the workbench, none of the man’s trademark “organization” to the mess. All the madness, none of the method he usually proclaimed to have.

 

“Well?”, Nikola asked, crossing his arms before leaning back against a workbench. Back inside the relative sanctuary of his bedroom, he looked so much more worn than he had in the company dining area. Deep lines and dark bags laid heavy under his dulled eyes, eyes that usually sparked with a manic sort of energy Thomas envied. They were so empty now, with all the life of a plain glass marble. It was more than enough to pull at Thomas’ heartstrings and conscience, more than enough to fill his stomach with regret and the bitter bite of guilt.

 

**This was all his fault.**

 

“Nikola, I…”, he began, faltering the moment he tried looking the other man in the eye. A shiver ran through him despite the workspace being warm.

 

“You what?”, Nikola prompted, a single eyebrow arching ever so slightly. Thomas found himself at a loss for words, just this once. He knew he needed to apologize, knew he needed to somehow rescind his “offer” and clear the air, but a simple, “I’m sorry” wouldn’t be near enough.

 

**All his fault.**

 

“I have come to the conclusion that… That threatening you in exchange for silence was easily the worst move I’ve made in my entire life.”, Thomas said, hands fidgeting with nervous energy he was far from used to. Nikola merely scoffed, though he could tell the other man was now interested in what he had to say. Good, that was a start, at least.

 

“And it took you, what, six days to realize this?”, Nikola asked, the redness on Thomas’ face making him feel oddly… At ease? It helped to know the other man had at least a modicum of shame in his body.

 

“... I never claimed to be a smart man.”, Thomas said, albeit sheepishly. There it was again, a scoff that sounded suspiciously like a suppressed laugh! Nikola was relaxing at least a bit. He still had that eyebrow quirked up, but Thomas swore there was a shadow of a smirk playing about his face.

 

“About the offer, then? I assume that’s what you want to discuss with me, yes?”, Nikola asked, cutting to the chase. Thomas perked up at the question, though he still had the grace to look sheepish and apologetic about the entire ordeal.

 

“To put it so bluntly, yes. The offer still stands, but I want to make something a bit more clear.”, he said. Nikola cocked his head to the side, pulling one of his infuriatingly attractive looks of charming confusion _(That Thomas was sure, Tesla was unaware of?)_. “You have every right to say no to the offer without fear of repercussion, barring the fact that you lose this patent.”, he explained.

 

“And in turn for allowing me to keep _my_ patent for _my_ invention, I would allow you to defile my mouth?”, Nikola retorted, once more dry and sarcastic like Thomas was accustomed to.

 

“... Yes..?”, Thomas said, almost shrugging the question away. “Of course, per your employment contract, anything _you_ create while working under _me_ is legally mine.”, he said, sounding only a little bit smug about the entire ordeal. It was now Nikola’s turn to go red in the face, though it was hard to tell if it was from embarrassment or anger at this point. Probably a mix of both.

 

“... As I said earlier, I still have today and tomorrow before I have to officially present you with my decision. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon, Mr. Edison.”, Nikola finally stated. The sudden use of formalities simultaneously scared Thomas and delighted him.

 

“As I promised, right. I’ll leave you be then, I understand it’s a rather tough decision to make.”, he replied, speaking rather cooly considering how his mind was now running wild with thoughts of Nikola calling him Mr. Edison once again. He spun around on his heels and left the room, shutting the door behind him with a loud click. A satisfied smirk now curled at his lips in an almost sinister way. Oh, Thomas knew when he had someone on the hook! And poor innocent Nikola was all but gasping for air now, begging for release!

 

“... And more things I should never say out loud.”, Thomas muttered, feeling embarrassed for his own thoughts. Meanwhile, behind a particular closed door, Nikola was having a slight crisis. Unlike his previous one that had lasted the entire week, this one was directed less at Thomas- _now Mr. Edison apparently_ \- and instead directed entirely at himself.

 

“Why am I even encouraging him?”, he whispered, carding a shaky hand through already tousled hair. Was he _really_ considering going through with this now? His lack of interest in women was rather public knowledge, but most just assumed he was too in love with his work to ever become involved in some silly romance. In reality, his idea of a silly romance to become involved in was much more scandalous than the public could ever know. Perhaps Mr. Edi- Thomas had found that out?

 

“But how could he have ever picked up on it?”, he wondered, taking to pacing the cluttered space. The energy that flowed through him now was less anxious and more… Giddy? Maybe that wasn’t the right word for it, but it certainly lacked the manic sort of panic he’d felt throughout the week. It still left him wanting to fidget, to somehow rid himself of the energy, but the need was less apparent. Almost subdued?

 

“Fuck!”, Nikola hissed, suddenly finding himself clutching at his knee. “Why the hell is that here? It should be over… There…”, he began, trailing off as he looked around his wreck of a workspace. “Oh dear. Oh _dear.”_ , he said, mind now occupied with thoughts of carefully sorting his tools and papers.

 

And so the day wore on, Nikola cleaning at his room while Thomas gave everyone vague answers to what his plans were for tomorrow. While the chance of Nikola refusing was slim, any businessmen worth his weight in salt knew to keep their schedule somewhat open. Not that he imagined his little meeting with Nikola would take too much of his time, of course. Innocent though the man may appear, he had the sneaking suspicion that he knew more about bedroom matters than he’d ever let on.

 

At least those that involved the rougher sex, of course. Everyone and their mother knew Nikola was about as interested in women as a dog was in taking up politics. And frankly, the man wasn’t near as sly as he thought he was in his… _Admirations,_ so to speak. Sly enough that the other workers didn’t seem to catch on, but just obvious enough that Thomas had been onto him from the moment he’d first walked into his office and asked for a job.

 

“It was something _electric_ in the way he moved, yes.”, Thomas mused, grinning to himself in the privacy of his office. The electricity puns would never not be funny! “Gangly limbs that moved with far more grace than any man I’d seen before, and the way he looked at me during his interview…”, he trailed off, leaning back in his chair as he reminisced.

 

_Thomas couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow as he took in the rather disheveled man before him. His hair was an absolute mess, sticking up every which way as though he’d tried on every wool sweater in the world before coming to meet with him. His eyes held a familiar brightness that he saw in many foreigners when they first came to America, and if he asked, he was sure the man would claim to have come with only the clothes on his back. It was a bit of a cliche at this point, but America seemed to have enough magnetism to pull people from their homes with nothing more than what they could carry in a single bag._

 

_“And what makes you think you deserve this job?”, Thomas asked, voice flat as he could manage. The man, Nikola, produced a letter from the depths of his coat. His smile was proud, if sheepish, and Thomas found his hand lingering on Nikola’s for the briefest of moments before taking the letter. It was opened without much flourish, though Thomas did admit the contents had him feeling rather impressed._

 

 _“Mr. Edison, I trust that my colleague's recommendation is proof enough of my dedication.”, Nikola finally said, speaking with an accent Thomas couldn’t place. Never mind the accent, though, he_ **_needed_ ** _to hear Mr. Edison roll off his tongue again._

 

_“Dedication is well and all, but dedication without the talent to back it is useless. What makes you suited to work alongside me, especially in such an intimate manner?”, Thomas asked, a smug smirk settling on his face as the younger man’s face reddened slightly. Whether that was from the teasing or his talents being questioned was up to debate._

 

_“... Can I show you something?”, Nikola asked in return, something akin to hesitation written so openly on his face that Thomas felt a sliver of worry worm into his stomach. That sentence usually ended with something horrible or amazing._

 

_“If it’s pertaining to your work-our potential future work-then carry on.”, he said. Nikola nodded, then took a few precautionary steps back. He paused, closing his eyes and concentrating every fiber in his being on the tips of his fingers. The familiar prickling sensation he’d first felt back at home began to course through his body once more, causing his breath to hitch and his head to lull back._

 

_Edison was hooked immediately._

 

_Nikola was biting at his lower lip, a little shudder running through him as he felt those first sparks begin. He held his hands out in front of him, slowly spreading them apart as electricity raced between them. Thomas was slack-jawed, staring at Nikola with a growing sense of awe as he manipulated the arc. He’d opened his eyes at that point, though they were hazy looking and half-lidded as he clenched his jaw. The arc disappeared, his muscles screaming out at him in protest of their overexertion._

 

_Thomas barely caught the man as he fell, muttering curse after curse as Nikola leaned against him. In the future, this contact would be something he cherished, seeing as he had yet to learn of Nikola’s solitary nature. For now, though, he took the way Nikola’s hands scrambled to find purchase on his shoulders for granted. The younger man’s breathing was harsh, hair matted to his forehead with sweat and entire body trembling now._

 

_“I’d like to think… Between that and my recommendation, I am more than qualified to work with you so closely regarding… Regarding electricity and how it can be used in a mechanical sense.”, Nikola mumbled, half teasing and half serious. Thomas only nodded, for once at a loss for words. “Good. I’m in no condition to work somewhere else, not now at least.”, he said, now fully serious. His heart was beating terribly fast, so fast and so loud that hearing anything other than the blood rushing through his body was becoming increasingly difficult._

 

_“I suppose you haven’t done that much?”, Thomas asked, helping Nikola back up to his feet. Still, he kept an arm around his waist to make sure he wouldn’t fall. The science behind whatever he’d just done was nonexistent, but it certainly seemed that safety measures should be taken to ensure Nikola didn’t hurt himself. His face was red again, though he was quick to hide it against Thomas’ shoulder._

 

_“... It’s a skill I can practice at more, yes.”, he admitted though it was rather muffled. Thomas let out a short laugh as he led Nikola to a chair, carefully getting him into it._

 

_“Well, you can practice more when it’s time to begin work. For now, I think you should sit and recover. Perhaps rest a little?”, Thomas offered. Nikola only nodded, eyes already fluttering shut as he allowed himself to relax._

 

_“Rest… And then to work, Mr. Edison.”, he promised, falling asleep (at least Thomas hoped he was only asleep) very quickly._

 

“Christ, was that really seven months ago?”, Thomas muttered, brows furrowed as he pulled himself from his little daydream. Nikola’s powers and control over them had definitely improved since then, at a rate that really should have scared him. Though he did suppose he had nothing to worry about as long as Nikola was working for him…

 

“... Bloody hell, he could’ve killed me where I stood!”, he said, smacking himself in the face at the realization. Good job, try to exploit the one man in America who knew how to manipulate thousands of volts of electricity without causing himself any harm. “No way that could ever blow up in my face!”, Thomas grumbled. While he seriously doubted Nikola had it in him to hurt anyone, he _would_ be the one he’d use his powers against.

 

“... I suppose he mustn’t be too opposed to my proposition then…”, he decided. Yes, surely he would have actually, physically attacked him instead of verbally attacking his intelligence! … Neither were very pleasant, actually. Nikola sent very mixed signals. He could’ve sworn he was flirting with him earlier, but that could’ve been a rare bit of sarcasm? An attempt at witty banter? Damn that man and his wicked self! It surely was a sin to be that delicious without seeming to be aware of it. Double sin for not being aware of how his little quirks affected him.

 

Even now, his body relaxed in such a delightful way whenever he’d use his powers… Thomas swore the younger man had even moaned once, though he’d been a bit terrified to ask _why in the fuck electricity was making him moan._ Not that he had complained, of course, that little hushed sound of pleasure had made for amazing material when his office work bored him.

 

“... Right, time to sleep. This has gone on too much.”, Thomas decided, shoving away from his desk. It was late, anyways, and he needed to get his beauty sleep for his meeting with Nikola tomorrow. Nikola has made a similar decision a bit earlier, though he was still wide awake despite already being in his pajamas and under the covers.

 

“... Fucking Edison.”, he grumbled, tossing and turning in an attempt to get comfortable. Despite his room being back in order, he still felt like sleep wasn’t an option for now. “I don’t… have time… to deal with this…”, he said, fighting with the covers until they were nothing more than a wrinkled mess on the floor. His skin was hot and almost itchy, practically humming with energy while he stared up at the ceiling.

 

Nikola wasn’t much for sleeping a lot, but he still needed _some_ sleep. He especially needed sleep when he had to meet with Thomas ( _Mr. Edison?)_ in the morning and let him know what his decision was. Of course, the gnawing guilt in his stomach made him more than aware of the fact that he was going to say yes to Mr. Edison’s admittedly ridiculous request. However, it was all in the name of securing his legacy as a genius inventor. There wasn’t a single part of him that actually wanted to be intimate with his boss.

 

Not at all. Not even an atom.

 

So Nikola definitely wasn’t unable to sleep because he couldn’t stop thinking about Mr. Edison whispering his name while he went down on him. And he _surely_ wasn’t half-hard just from the thought of Mr. Edison getting a bit rough, maybe pulling his hair and calling him a good boy and-

 

“Oh _god_ .”, he whimpered, covering his face with a pillow to hide the flush in his cheeks. Oh, it wasn’t fair at all! He shouldn’t want something this badly, not when it was so… So _filthy._ And yet Nikola found himself squirming, yanking his sleep pants down so he could touch himself just a little bit. He had to bite down hard on his lower lip to keep quiet, back arching up off the bed as he began to slowly stroke his cock.

 

“... M-Mr. Edison, please-”, he gasped, hips jerking forward as Nikola let himself slip into the fantasy. Edison was the one touching him, not himself, and he was holding him closely while he whispered filthy little nothings into his ear. It was Edison that ran his thumb over the head of his leaking cock, using the precum as lube so he could stroke him faster. It was so easy to imagine Edison’s other hand resting heavy on his hip, his voice nothing more than a warning growl as he held him down.

 

“Please, please Mr. Edison I’m so _fucking_ close I… Please?”, Nikola begged, letting out a little whine of frustration as he slowed down. Edison would be smirking at him now, nipping at the exposed skin of his collarbone while he teased him. Of fucking course, he couldn’t just get what he wanted, not that quickly. The bastard man would take his time, bruising him up while he held him down. He’d maybe even grind down against him once in a while, causing Nikola to gasp and shiver from the feeling of another man’s hard cock pressing against his.

 

This time, he didn’t have to beg. He didn’t have time to, really, not with the way his orgasm snuck up on him. Nikola had really thought he would be able to hold it off a little longer, but just the thought of Mr. Edison’s cock flush against his-

 

“ _Fuck!”_ , Nikola hissed, arching up off the bed as he came. His hips jerked toward again, breathing harsh and shallow as he came back down from the initial high. He collapsed against the bed, still shuddering as the aftershocks ran through him. He was going to need a really good shower in the morning…

 

And then morning came much too fast, considering the issue he had to finally face. Nikola lingered in the shower longer than he usually would, mind and heart racing as he scrubbed himself down. He knew his answer, yet he couldn’t help but agonize over it. Would it have been too easy-too cowardly-to maintain that he would only participate in such illicit activities with Thomas because of what he stood to gain? Especially considering his recent nightly affairs…

 

“Shit.”, Nikola whispered, finally stepping out of the shower. He toweled off quickly, thoughts a jumbled blur as he got dressed. “Right, casual. I’m going about my normal, daily business here. Nothing funny!”, he said, smoothing the dark fabric over his chest. He caught his reflection in the mirror, winced, and grabbed a comb to do something with his hair. It was a moment of sheer genius that he decided to tuck the comb into his jacket pocket. Theoretically, if he were to give Thomas a blowjob, it would stand to reason that his hair could get noticeably messed up. What harm would it be to be prepared?

 

Nikola nodded, giving himself one last glance in the mirror before he left his private quarters. He walked down the hall at his usual brisk pace, giving those he saw along the way a little nod of his head in lieu of a greeting. The walk to Thomas’ office was simultaneously the shortest and longest walk he’d ever taken.

 

Three sharp knocks rang out, startling Thomas from the little daze he’d fallen into. He stood up from his desk and hurried to the door, taking a moment to calm down before he opened it. Nikola didn’t even bother with pleasantries. He pushed past Thomas, the oddest mix of confidence and nervousness coming over him. Right, might as well go with it! He could hear the distinct _click_ of the door locking behind him, the sound causing only minimal anxiety.

 

“... Well?”, Thomas asked, breaking the silence after a few moments. Nikola turned to face him, a little smirk curling at his lips.

 

“I’ve made my decision.”, he stated, seemingly ignoring his boss in favor of examining his nails. If Thomas bristled at the lack of attention, he did well to cover it up.

 

“And that would be..?”, he asked, quirking up an eyebrow as he stared the younger man down. Nikola finally looked up at him, eyes wide and a light blush dusting his cheeks. Confident or not, he was still whoring himself out, and he was still rather embarrassed about it.

 

“I would recommend you get comfortable in your chair, Mr. Edison.”, he began, speaking quietly. Thomas has been expecting it-anticipating it-but the answer still managed to steal his breath and make his knees feel just a little weak. “... I guess it’s a good thing you put in new, thicker carpets last month, eh?”, he said, letting out a nervous laugh that only betrayed his nervous excitement a little.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t want my little Nikola to have suspicious bruises on his knees, now would I?”, Thomas teased, legs now remembering how to move. He passed Nikola, eyes lingering on his lips for a moment too long before he sat down in his chair. He did as Nikola had suggested, getting nice and comfortable in the leather chair, then looked over at the man expectantly.

 

For what it was worth, Nikola seemed to take his teasing in stride. He sauntered across the room, hesitating just a moment before he slowly sank to his knees. He started with the belt, shaky hands fumbling with the buckle a moment before he managed to get it undone. Just the sound of the fine leather being pulled through the loops of Thomas’ pants was enough to send a shiver down his spine. It was a sound that made his heart race and his face warm, if only for a moment. Something about it was unusual… Erotic.

 

“... Have you ever done this before?”, Thomas suddenly asked, breaking Nikola’s little reverie. He looked up at him, face bright red and eyes wide.

 

“Um…Yes?”, he said, lightly resting his hands on Thomas’ thighs. “I mean- I’m not the most experienced exactly, but I’ve been with men before.”, he hastily explained, surprised by his own honesty. “Does… Does that bother you?”, Nikola asked, a little frown pulling at his lips.

 

“Wh- No! Heavens no, why would experience bother me?”, Thomas asked, only somewhat miffed by the question. It wasn’t as if he was the type to judge his partners for their past, that was just… So 19th century!

 

“I don’t know, most people just assume I’ve never been… _Acquainted_ , so to speak, in such an intimate manner.”, Nikola said, ducking his head down to hide the myriad of emotions flitting across his face. “... It might ruin the ‘idea’ of me, I suppose.”, he eventually whispered.

 

“And the ‘idea’ of you is… What?”, Thomas asked, speaking softly to the man. Gently, carefully, he ran his fingers through the younger man’s damp hair. Nikola leaned against the touch, letting out one of those damning sighs that had his heart seizing up with such abruptness and intensity that he briefly worried for his health.

 

“The innocent, clueless man. The virgin who spends all his time working, without getting into relationships because they take up too much time. The… The man who is, ultimately, unattainable. Therefore pursued intensely. Then disregarded as sour grapes when he can’t be reached.”, Nikola slowly explained, looking back up at Thomas. Their eyes locked. It was a moment of complete silence, but neither had ever felt so close, so in tune with someone else as they did in that quiet moment. Right as Nikola moved to stand, Thomas pulled him up into his lap. There was no surprise in Nikola’s eyes when the older man kissed him. There was only warmth and comfort.

 

The familiar fluttering sensation taking over his chest. He tilted his head at some point, hands grasping desperately at the collar of Thomas’ shirt. He didn’t like feeling so needy but _god_ did it feel something lovely to have their lips pressed together. Eventually, though, they had to break the kiss to breathe properly. Nikola had ended up straddling Thomas, the feeling of another man’s body flush against his familiar and foreign all at once.

 

Thomas was certainly… Softer. Yes, that was a good way to put it. Less rippling muscle and more cushiony skin. His touch was still gentle, though, and his lips had practically melded to his own when they kissed.

 

“You’re thinking too loudly.”, Thomas said, breaking the silence before he risked another quick kiss. “Are you okay?”, he asked. Nikola nodded, eyes fixed on the other man’s lips. He was the one leaning in this time, no hesitating as he kissed Thomas. Hands wandered, tangling into his hair and probably ruining it. It really had been a good idea to bring the comb…

 

A little gasp interrupted his own thoughts when Thomas brought teeth and tongue into the kiss. The slight roughness was welcome, that is, if the sudden tightness in Nikola’s pants was anything to go by. Breathy moans and throaty growls filled the room as the two began to grind against each other. It wasn’t what Thomas had expected- _had barely dreamed it_ -but he wouldn’t complain about it. It was more intimate than a simple blowjob. The noises Nikola made, shaky sounds of pleasure that were getting more and more desperate as the kisses got rougher…

 

“I think..”, Thomas began, pulling away just long enough to catch his breath before he started in on Nikola’s jawline, “That I much prefer the _reality_ over the mere _idea_ of you, my sweet Nikola.” It shouldn’t have struck Nikola as hard as it did, yet here he was, tears stinging his eyes. His head lolled back, mouth slightly parted and eyes half open as Thomas kissed liquid into his skin. When he noticed the tears, he felt a flash of worry before he squashed it down. Right now he just wanted to focus on feeling good, on making Nikola feel good too.

 

Any emotional implications or queries based on their relationship could be dealt with later.

 

“Talk to me, Nikola. Tell me what you like.”, Thomas commanded, smirking against the man’s quickly bruising neck. Nikola’s mind went blank. He knew what he liked, _really_ knew what he liked, but his mind just… Refused to cooperate with him. He couldn’t come out and say he liked this, the mixture of gentle reassurance and sharp pain. Definitely couldn’t say he liked using his own powers against himself, though he’d certainly slipped up a time or two around Thomas before.

 

“Nikola.” Oh _lord._ An edge of warning to Thomas’ voice now, teeth digging in just a little deeper than most would find tolerable, let alone exciting, but Nikola had to think of cold showers to keep himself under control.

 

“I… I like when you do _that_ .”, he finally whispered, hesitating before he let his hands rest on Thomas’ shoulders. The older man looked _just_ a bit surprised by the admission, though he was quick to smirk before he bit him again. “And I really like it when you look at me like… Like you’re going to completely _ruin_ me.”, he continued, speaking quickly as he began to grind against Thomas again.

 

“Tell me more- _tell me everything-_ I need to hear my name on your tongue like it’s a gospel.”, Thomas said, a wandering hand tugging at the hem of Nikola’s shirt. Nikola pulled away, shaking a little as he slid out of the jacket and fiddled with the shirt buttons. Thomas settled back in the chair, hands heavy on Nikola’s hips to keep him steady while he gave him a lovely little show. He had turned such an enticing shade of red, the color spreading from his face and neck along the pale skin of his chest and stomach. His back arched as he pulled the shirt over his head, giving Thomas perhaps his most evil idea yet.

 

Nikola nearly shrieked when he felt warm lips and a wet tongue brush against his chest, circling around one of his nipples in an… Oddly teasing manner. He’d wanted to take it slow, give Thomas a view as he stripped, but now he was tearing the shirt off and tossing it in some direction that didn’t matter because-

 

“What the fuck are you doing?”, Nikola asked, shivering as Thomas pulled away. He wanted to whine as he did, though he was able to keep himself under that much control. Thomas looked confused, if a bit amused, which really only made Nikola mad.

 

“I was… Sucking on your nipple? Or going to, at least.”, Thomas explained, a little snicker passing his curled lips. That snicker quickly changed to a gasp as a jolt of electricity ran through him, a clear warning from Nikola. Right, he wouldn’t laugh anymore… Or maybe he’d laugh harder, because god that little shock felt erotic in a way it never should have.

 

“Why?”, Nikola asked, just a little frustrated that the shock hadn’t done much to Thomas. Well, at least it hadn’t done much to discourage the laughter. He swore his cock had twitched the second he shocked him, the grip on his hips tightening as he let out that little gasp. Great, he’d found the one other person who had a thing for his power. “Seriously, what’s that even supposed to do besides scare the hell out of me?”, he continued.

 

“... I mean, you seemed less scared and more surprised, maybe a bit arou-”, Thomas began, letting out a moan as another shock coursed through him. Nikola was grabbing at his shoulders again, grip tight to the point that he was sure there’d be lovely little scratches there the morning after. Okay, he really liked that too much. But… “At least we both seem to enjoy your little shocking game, eh?”, he teased, earning another jolt that had his head spinning.

 

“Shut up, shut the fuck up!”, Nikola hissed, pulling Thomas into another kiss just to shut the idiot up. He could feel the bastard smirking into it, though, so it didn’t seem to do much good. Sure, Thomas couldn’t make his little quips and jokes now, but he also couldn’t put his mouth back to his chest… Pros and cons to kissing, he supposed. He only broke the kiss to breathe, one hand tangled up in Thomas’ hair while the other one pulled at his shirt. He only stopped when he heard the dull thud of buttons hitting the floor, eyes widening in such a way that Thomas couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“... I broke your shirt.”, Nikola said. He leaned back, a grin spreading across his face. Now they were both laughing, two idiots having a giggle fit over the fact that Nikola had managed to completely ruin Thomas’ shirt. At least it hadn’t been a particularly expensive shirt, though Thomas already knew the many ways he could get Nikola to pay him back…

 

“C’mere, you big idiot.”, Thomas said, pulling Nikola into a more gentle, less button tearing kind of kiss. Nikola was more than happy to oblige him, eyes fluttering shut as he kissed him back. The room fell quiet, only the occasional little whispered nothing interrupting the pair. As much as Nikola loved it, loved to just kiss and feel his partner flush against him, he found that he needed a little something more. Sure, this was supposed to be about making Thomas cum, but…

 

He was confident that had changed a few hickies ago.

 

“Thomas, hang on-”, he began, pulling away once more. He had to take a moment to catch his breath, a little shudder running through him as he was rudely reminded of how they both still had pants on. The friction had been nice fifteen minutes ago, but now it only served to cause him discomfort. Nikola needed to feel more of Thomas, feel his cock rub against his, something besides the itchy cotton of his slacks.

 

“You alright, Nicky? Need a moment?”, Thomas asked, all gentle tones and warm eyes with him now. It made something deep in his chest ache, the nickname filling his stomach with many a winged things that fluttered about nervously.

 

“I’m fine, I just…”, Nikola began, brows furrowing as he tugged at Thomas’ pants. “Can I… Can we lose the pants?”, he asked, delighting in the way Thomas shuddered just from touching him through his pants.

 

“Yeah, uh… Yeah! You just have to get up? Just for a bit, the chair doesn’t really have enough room for both of us to try and take our pants off!”, Thomas said, struggling to keep himself up to speed with everything that was happening. Having his blood rush from his head that quickly probably… Well, definitely, had something to do with the sudden dizziness he was experiencing.

 

“Oh, of course!”, Nikola said, only stumbling a bit when he got out the chair. His legs had went a bit numb from straddling Thomas like that for so long. He wasn’t exactly accustomed to leaning back on his calves like that anymore. It _had_ been a while since his last… Encounter. He tried to ignore the burning in his muscles as they finally stretched, instead focusing on undoing his zipper and getting his pants off.

 

A few colorful words later, Nikola finally managed to wrangle off the clothes that had annoyed him so. They were tossed to the ground with little decorum, for once not caring about how they’d get wrinkled up. Well, that was a lie. He still very much cared about how his pants would get messed up, but he cared much more about dealing with his aching cock.

 

He realized Thomas was eyeing him up again, a lazy smirk curling at his lips as he did so. He’d taken the liberty to lose the pants _and_ his briefs, leaving his lower half fully exposed. He was leaning back in the chair again, practically showing himself off like the egotistic shit he was. Fine. He wanted to tease Nikola and get half naked? Well, Nikola could play those games too!

 

Slowly, lightly, his hands skimmed across the pale flesh of his chest and stomach. Nikola’s head rolled back, a little sigh passing his lips as he hooked his thumb in the fabric of his briefs. He didn’t look at Thomas-didn’t have to-he could feel his gaze searing his skin. He palmed himself through his briefs, biting at his lower lip as he shivered. There was a slight sway to Nikola’s hips as he pulled the briefs down. It was almost hypnotic, something that set fire to Thomas’ soul as he watched the show.

 

Nikola was feeling it. Feeling himself, really, in both a literal and figurative sense. The briefs had joined his shirt and pants on the ground, his hands still teasing in their movements. The pre-cum that had formed worked rather well as lube, giving him just enough wetness to keep jerking off from getting uncomfortable. Working in his lab all day did leave his hands rather rough, after all, and as much as he reveled in the roughness, he didn’t want to chafe.

 

“ _Nikola_.”, Thomas growled, tone dangerous and almost feral. It pulled Nikola’s attention back to him, red faced and panting as he stared at his boss. “Come here, now.”, he demanded.

 

_This was dangerous._

 

The air in the room was heavy and warm, almost too warm, though Nikola was still shivering as if it was freezing cold. He obeyed without any hesitation, hands clasped behind his back as he stood in front of Mr. Edison.

 

“Down on your knees where you belong, Nikola.”, Thomas said, eyes cold and hard. Nikola swallowed, mouth dry and mind hazy as he sank down to his knees once more. Now this… This was a position he was still accustomed to. His breathing was uneven, slightly shallow and only adding to that heaviness in his brain. Didn’t really matter if his mind got heavy or clouded. He didn’t need to think about what was coming next, he just… Needed to _submit._ Mr. Edison would take care of him. Somehow, he knew that.

 

“There we go, now just open that pretty little mouth of yours, Nikola.”, Mr. Edison whispered, sneering down at the man between his legs. As it turned out, Nikola was much more suited at following orders when his mouth was too occupied to complain. Soft lips wrapped around the head of his cock, electric blue eyes staring up at him from under thick lashes as Nikola sucked the tip.

 

It shouldn’t have felt as good as it did, all things considered. Yet it had Mr. Edison clenching his teeth and tangling his hands up in Nikola’s hair as he let out a pleased sigh. His movements were slow, tongue running across the head just to taste Mr. Edison. It became sloppy quickly, a mix of spit and sticky pre-cum coating his cock. It only seemed to spur Nikola on, if the muffled moans were anything to go by. He began to bob his head, working more of Mr. Edison’s cock into his mouth.

 

Mr. Edison was pleasantly surprised by Nikola’s lack of a gag reflex, his grip on his hair tightening as he experimentally thrust up into his mouth. Nikola’s eyes widened a moment, watering slightly as he swallowed around the cock in his mouth. He wasn’t complaining, though, and Mr. Edison decided that fucking Nikola’s mouth might just be his new favorite thing. It didn’t hurt that Nikola’s own leaking cock was rubbing against his leg, showing just how much the little whore loved something so filthy.

 

“Such a good little slut… Keep working your tongue like that and you’ll be done in no time.”, Mr. Edison said, raspy tones mixing with a gentle undertone that had Nikola feeling oddly warm in the chest. Tears ran down his face freely, the muffled moans only serving to bring Mr. Edison closer as he fucked Nikola’s mouth. Nikola only felt uncomfortable when he reached the base of Mr. Edison’s cock, a little bubble of panic rising in his chest as he was held there. He didn’t have to move or speak, it almost seemed like Mr. Edison had read his mind because the fingers that had been tangled in his hair were suddenly gone. He was able to pull away, body shuddering as he took in deep breaths.

 

Nikola coughed a couple times, pre-cum and spit leaving his bruised lips glossy. Was he supposed to be embarrassed? Maybe ashamed? He was sure that was how he should’ve felt for needing to pull away, but something in the way Mr. Edison brushed his matted hair away from his forehead just… Soothed him.

 

“Easy, easy Nicky. Catch your breath.”, he said, concern filled eyes lingering on Nikola’s. He’d claimed to have _some_ experience. Only some, definitely not as much as Edison himself had. He had to keep that in mind, take it a bit more slow and gentle with Nikola. His mind told him it was to avoid potential teeth around his favorite part of himself, but something deeper in him knew it was more complex. “C’mon, back in my lap.”, he said, grabbing Nikola’s hands to keep him steadied as he stood.

 

It didn’t take long for him to get situated back in Edison’s lap, though it certainly was a more intimate experience this go around. Hot skin flush to his own, warm little gasping breaths tickling at his neck, and trembling hands clutching at his shoulders…

 

_Fuck._

 

Edison had to squash the damned warmth down, had to focus on the now so he didn’t freak Nikola out. Well, so he didn’t freak him out anymore than he already had. Though he wasn’t typically a fan of his own taste, he decided to make an exception this time in favor of pulling Nikola into a gentle kiss. It took maybe half a second for him to decide that kissing Nikola was worth dealing with his own aftertaste, especially with the way he moaned against his lips.

 

_Focus, dammit!_

 

Right, he had to make Nikola feel good again. Kissing was a great start, though Edison quickly found himself drawn to the delicate, unmarred flesh of Nikola’s collarbone. It would seem he had forgotten it during his earlier ministrations, and that simply wouldn’t do. Nikola only whimpered as warm lips made fire rise to the sensitive skin, warming him all over as he clung to Edison.

 

“ _Oh, Edison…”_ , Nikola moaned, voice breathy in a way that had the man in question reeling. He needed to hear it again and again, forever, even. It was the greatest symphony ever written, more angelic than any choir he’d ever heard, and more intoxicating than anything he’d ever drank. Realization hit Edison harder than any hangover could.

 

**_Fuck._ **

 

Edison kept his lips pressed against the gentle dip of Nikola’s collarbone, eyes wide and body still as it washed over him.

 

**_FUCK!_ **

 

“... Eddy?”, Nikola finally ventured, confusion and worry mixing into that nickname with such potency that Edison worried he would die from it all. Was it a poison or the antidote? The problem or the solution? Maybe that didn’t matter, because his heart still ached in a way he loathed and craved all at once.

 

“Eddy, what’s wrong?”, Nikola asked, fear creeping in as the man stayed silent. Edison suddenly pulled away, eyes so wide and so full of emotion that Nikola forgot how to breathe for a moment. He recognized the fear, the shine of helplessness-hopelessness-and something soft yet intense lurking underneath of all. Nikola’s hands were warm against Edison’s cheeks, warm and comforting in a way that wasn’t fair. He was smiling, however wobbly it was.

 

Nikola _knew._ He didn’t dare say it, but he knew. Maybe it was some subconscious fear of being wrong, something dark that whispered, “What If?” in his ears anytime things got serious.

 

And for the first time in his life, Nikola blocked out the voice entirely. Even with alarms blaring in his head and everything resembling logic screaming at him to stop, he kissed Edison. It wasn’t something frantic or heated, there was no sharp bite of teeth or rough hands tangling in his hair. It was tender, desperate in the gentlest of ways, and so disgustingly saccharine that there wasn’t any way to misinterpret it. The static in the air had the hairs on his arms standing on end, so carefully controlled as Nikola shared something more than a kiss with Thomas.

 

Parting left a bittersweet pain in his eyes, though that easily could’ve been from the tears that made their way down his face. Nikola was tired of crying. Very tired of it. He was tired and raw, exposed in every meaning of the word, and suddenly unsure of himself. Of his actions.

 

_Then Thomas was pulling him back in, trading kisses that tasted of tears and euphoria._

 

The kisses were still desperate, silently seeking reassurance and giving it at the same time. They both needed this, needed the closeness and intimacy that could never be achieved physically. That warmth that went deeper than the skin and reached the very depths of their hearts, fingers intertwined as though to beg, “ _Please never let go.”_

 

“ _I wouldn’t dream of it.”,_ racing hearts murmured.

 

Thomas broke the kiss, any sense of superiority or power long gone. In here, alone in his office, they were on the same plane. They were lovers, though a definitive term hadn’t been applied to their situation just yet. He didn’t need one, Thomas decided. It didn’t matter if Nikola called him a lover or a boyfriend, or something even more serious, because he just needed this. He needed to feel the warmth of Nikola’s breath against his face, the weight of his stare, and the beating of his heart. The more physical things were appreciated, of course, Thomas was only human. But he _needed_ this. And so did Nikola.

 

“... Hold me tighter.”, Nikola begged, voice nothing more than a whisper in the quiet that had settled over the room. Thomas was more than happy to oblige the request, arms wrapping around his hips and pulling him even closer.

 

“You really want this? With me?”, Thomas asked, giddiness creeping into his voice. “Or have I horribly misread the entire situation?”, he joked, a grin that he was sure looked rather stupid tugging at his lips.

 

“You haven’t misread anything, Eddy.”, Nikola said, stifling a giggle as Thomas pressed a kiss to his cheek. “... You’re the only one I could choose to do something like this with.”, he admitted. Thomas was very sure he’d have a smile frozen in place for the rest of his life, at this rate. Nikola-closed off Nikola-was allowing himself to be vulnerable. To be open and honest about himself, about his feelings. He was trusting him, and _oh_ that was something lovely.

 

“Then let me make sure you don’t regret that choice.”, Thomas teased, sneaking another kiss. Nikola felt momentary confusion, which was quickly becoming normal, and then a sharp jolt of pleasure when Thomas wrapped his hand around his cock. He couldn’t help but squirm, heat rising up in his cheeks once more as Thomas began jerking him off.

 

“Not fair-”, he began, a high-pitched whine cutting his complaint short. Thomas was smirking at him, slowly rubbing his thumb over the sensitive head of Nikola’s cock again. As if he hadn’t surprised him enough the past hour, Thomas chose the exact moment Nikola began relaxing to pay attention to his nipples. Nikola’s back arched, lovely little sounds filling Thomas’ ears as he ran his tongue over the hardened nub of skin.

 

“Such a pity nobody has ever bothered to try this with you.”, Thomas whispered. Nikola briefly wondered if that was supposed to be a taunt or some sort of insult, but _dear god he couldn't care less about that now._ It felt good, ridiculously good, and he did feel a little flash of anger at the past lovers who’d never bothered to tell him something like this could feel so amazing. Then Thomas was moving faster, hand slick with pre-cum as Nikola got closer.

 

It was the sudden burst of pain, the scrape of teeth against skin so sensitive and unused to stimulation that pushed him over the edge. Maybe Nikola should have felt embarrassed about that, but he was a bit preoccupied with the orgasm that tore through him to feel bad for cumming fast.

 

“There we go, that’s my sweet little Nicky.”, Thomas crooned, holding the shuddering man close as he came down from his high. The closest thing to a reply Nikola could manage was a weak mewl of pleasure, though it was more than enough to get the sentiment across.

 

“... _I feel… Sticky.”,_ Nikola eventually whispered. Sticky and like his calves were going to go numb and stay numb. “Hang on, help me up.”, he said, pulling away from Thomas so he could stand and stretch. While he worked some feeling back into his legs, Thomas just enjoyed the view. Nikola pulled off the freshly fucked look _very_ well. Messy hair, red face, and shivering, messy thighs…

 

“You, my darling little Nicky, look good enough to eat.”, Thomas said, the scandalized look on Nikola’s face pulling a laugh from him.

 

“Save the talk for eating me for when I’ve at least had _some_ time to recover.”, was all Nikola could get out about the matter. Thomas really was going to tease him about it more, but then Nikola was back between his knees and giving him a look that made his mouth go dry. “Besides, you haven’t… Not yet, at least.”, he mumbled, choosing now of all times to feel modest. It would’ve been ridiculous if anyone else did so, but it was oddly endearing when Nikola did it.

 

Now Thomas was sure the warmth in his body was equal parts love and arousal, though with the way Nikola teased the tip of his cock with his tongue… Well, maybe there was a little more arousal than love. And then Nikola pulled an absolutely dirty move: He kissed the very tip, tongue running over the sensitive underside of his cock. He was, for lack of a better term, Frenching his head. Part of Thomas wondered just where Nikola had learned that-who he’d learned it from-but the idea of Nikola with other men was suddenly unpleasant to think of so he ignored it.

 

After all, he had Nikola between his legs now! That seemed a bit more important to focus on, though maybe he should focus more on something less sexy? If he was to last more than a minute or so, then that was something he should probably do. But… It was impossible to think about sports or business to hold it off when Nikola was looking up at him with wide, innocent eyes that were practically begging him to finish.

 

“Nicky, darling, I’m so fucking close-”, Thomas said, trying to warn him. He needed to pull away, right now, or he wouldn’t be able to hold back. It only spurred Nikola on, his hands resting heavy on Thomas’ hips as he took more of his cock into his mouth. He tried, Thomas really tried to warn him or pull away so he wouldn’t finish in his mouth, but god Nikola had such a tight grip on his hips and-

 

As things would turn out, Nikola swallowed. He swallowed _all of it_. The damn bastard even licked his cock clean, eyes half lidded and the smuggest look of satisfaction on his face as Thomas twitched in his chair. When he remembered how to breathe once more, he was pulling Nikola up into one last kiss. It was messy, all tongue and teeth, the taste of himself on his tongue for once seeming okay.

  


… Yeah, he still wasn’t a fan. Nikola broke the kiss, grinning this stupidly proud grin that made Thomas want to throw him onto a bed and _completely ravish him._ Neither of them were near ready for that, though, so he’d settle for just basking in the afterglow together.

 

“... Does this mean we can shower together?”, Nikola asked suddenly, looking dead serious. “Because I’m still really sticky and you’re a bit sticky, sweaty too, and I need to get clean.”, he explained. Thomas just laughed, heart swelling with affection for the young man in his lap.

 

“Of course, Nicky. Give me a minute to remember how to walk and we’ll shower.”, Thomas said. He silently thanked the architect he’d hired to build his business, grateful for the fact that he’d agreed to build a little bedroom and private bathroom off his office. While it had been built with the idea for being used for the nights when he just couldn’t leave work for home, he felt that it would now be used for dealing with the aftermath of “meetings” like this one.

 

Content with the promise of a nice shower, Nikola slid off Thomas’ lap and began gathering their clothes up. Now that he was in a less… Frantic… State of mind, he could focus on folding his clothes up properly. They’d be a bit wrinkled when he put them back on after the shower, but he really doubted any of the other workers would notice. Even if they did, they wouldn’t say anything. Not to his face, at least. They might gossip a bit behind his back but that was par for the course at this point.

 

“Alright, let’s get that shower. I’ll even wash your messy hair.”, Thomas said, ruffling up Nikola’s hair. He only gave a half hearted glare in response, which quickly turned to a smirk before he ran a hand through Thomas’ own hair.

 

“I wouldn’t go around saying my hair is messy, you haven’t looked in a mirror lately.”, Nikola said, quirking up an eyebrow. Thomas frowned and walked into the little room off of the office, a startled sound following quickly. Nikola giggled as he hurried after him, which turned into full blown laughter at the incredulous look on Thomas’ face.

 

“... My god, I look _amazing!_ ”, Thomas finally whispered, grinning at his reflection. Nikola only groaned, giving the over man a not to gentle shove towards the bathroom. “Oh don’t be jealous, we both pull off the ‘just fucked’ look very well.”, he added, giving Nikola’s shoulder a light pat. For his efforts, he got a towel to the face. At least it was a clean one! “Thank you my lovely Nicky~”, Thomas called, the exasperated sigh that followed like music to his ears.

 

“Just shut up and help me shower, you idiot. Someone is supposed to wash my hair!”, Nikola said. Thomas was more than happy to follow that command, his shirt joining the little pile of clothes on the floor.

 

“Any excuse to touch your hot, wet body my sweet!”, Thomas teased. Oh yes, this was going to be _amazing_.

 


End file.
